<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>post-marathon hot cocoa by CobraOnTheCob</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944264">post-marathon hot cocoa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob'>CobraOnTheCob</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffcember 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluffcember, Fluffcember 2020, Hot Chocolate, Hot Cocoa, Marathon, Steambabies - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:01:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takara wants something to warm up the family as they watch Zuko finish the race.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffcember 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>post-marathon hot cocoa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yesterday was Marathon day but bc of Miss Rona...it was canceled.</p><p>So I'm projecting.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Look, kids,” Katara said, holding Siqiniq in her arms while Takara held Kya and Kama’s hands, “There’s Daddy coming down the last stretch, let’s cheer him on!” </p><p>“You got this, Dad!” Takara cheered, and Kya and Kama rang the cowbells. </p><p>“Come on, Zuko! The finish is right there, love!” Katara called as the family watched him run into the finish. </p><p>“Mom?” Takara asked once Zuko had crossed the finish line, “It’s cold. Can we get something warm?”</p><p>“Of course, sweetie,” Katara said, “Let’s get Zuko and then we can get some hot cocoa.”</p><p>	“Yay!” Kama cheered as Kya grinned, and Katara led them to the finish line, where Zuko stepped out to meet them, tired but glad to be done. </p><p>	“At least you didn’t have to ride the Bus of Shame this time,” Katara teased, and Zuko shook his head.</p><p>	“Learned my lesson already,” he said, “Don’t try to chase after the young’uns.”</p><p>	“Smart,” Katara said, gently leaning in to kiss him, “The kids want hot cocoa, you want some as well?”</p><p>	“Sure, why not?” Zuko said, and they quickly made their way to the car, where everyone quickly piled in. Katara drove to the nearest coffee shop, getting everyone’s orders as she drove (the girls would take a hot chocolate with peppermint while she’d share a regular one with Siqiniq and Zuko would get his with coffee). They get their hot cocoa and drink it outside, the warm drink combating the cold that tried to settle in their bones. </p><p>	“The only thing that’ll make this perfect is a nice, hot shower,” Zuko said as they finish their drinks and get into the car. Katara grinned.</p><p>	“You’ll get it soon,” Katara promised as she started to drive, “Lunch’ll be something equally warm.”</p><p>	“Thank you, Katara,” Zuko said with a smile. </p><p>	“Thank your kids,” Katara said, “They wanted hot chocolate, and I figured you’d want some as well.”</p><p>	“Regardless of who it was,” Zuko replied, “I’m just happy to have hot chocolate, a hot shower, and a hot lunch waiting after a marathon in the cold.”</p><p>	“Count us all in,” Katara said with a laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>